Electronic payment systems enable a consumer to pay for products and services using electronic data without accessing, handling, or sending physical currency or physical instruments representing funds. For example, payment terminals, also known as point of sale terminals, allow for a consumer to swipe, insert or tap a credit card or debit card to provide a payment to a merchant. In recent years, payments can be made using mobile devices. For example, a payment can be made via the internet by using a mobile device to access mobile applications (e.g., banking applications, merchant applications), merchant websites, digital wallets, etc. A mobile device may also communicate with a point of sale terminal to make a payment using short-range wireless communication technology (e.g., near field communication or radio-frequency identification). However, the availability and convenience of electronic payment systems can increase consumer spending in a way that may conflict with a consumer's ability to budget and/or accumulate savings.